


Humphrey Finds His Human

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: "Patrick scooped up the bear. “It probably belongs to some small child who’s missing it.” He tucked the bear under his arm as they continued up the final flight of stairs to the apartment."





	Humphrey Finds His Human

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends rescued a kid's teddy bear today, so I wrote this. It's almost entirely unedited.

“Oh no, look.”

David looked at where Patrick was pointing. Halfway up the stairs to Patrick’s apartment, a small teddy bear lay, fallen upside down, it’s head lolling softly over the edge of the stair tread. He looked at Patrick, puzzled at what he was supposed to be doing.

“Ew, it’s all worn and dirty.”

Patrick scooped up the bear. “It probably belongs to some small child who’s missing it.” He tucked the bear under his arm as they continued up the final flight of stairs to the apartment. Once they’d made it inside, Patrick propped the bear up on the mantel, leaning it against the small black and white photo of David. 

The bear had clearly seen better days. Its cloth nose was worn and a bit dirty and its plastic eyes were slightly scuffed. David thought it would benefit from a bath and even then, he wasn’t sure what the big deal was.

“I’ll put up a notice by the mailboxes. Someone is probably missing this guy.”

“Sure, whatever you think is best.”

Patrick noticed his confusion and moved closer so that he could slip his arms around David’s waist. “C’mon David, didn’t you have a favorite toy when you were a kid?”

As always, he responded by placing his arms around Patrick’s neck. “You mean other than the Spice Girls collectables?”

“Yeah, other than that.” Patrick was giving him that look that he sometimes did, like David was both incredible and adorable at the same time.

“I might have had a stuffed elephant when I really little.”

“And did this elephant have a name?”

He looked away, embarrassed. “His name was Wally. Until my mom gave him to Alexis and she renamed him Snowball. Which was stupid. That wasn’t his name.”

“I’m sorry, David.” Patrick looked sad, as though something he’d said was breaking his heart a little.

“Why? It doesn’t matter, it was just some stupid toy from when I was seven.”

“I know, but your mom shouldn’t have done that.” Patrick kissed him gently and he kissed him back. He was feeling sad all of a sudden, thinking about how much he’d missed Wally when he’d gone to live in Alexis’s room. He pulled away and cleared his throat. 

“So, you were going to make a sign?”

Patrick put together a quick notice about the teddy bear with his cell number and apartment on it. They were just finishing supper when there was a soft knock on the door. Patrick opened the door to find a woman and a small boy standing in the hallway. The boy had clearly been crying, his face was red and mottled and his green t-shirt had a few wet spots on it. In a very quiet voice, he asked, “Did you find Humphrey?”

David picked up the bear from the mantel and knelt down at the door to show the bear to the boy. “Is this him?”

“Humphrey!” The little boy grabbed the bear with one hand and gave David a quick, one-armed hug with the other before retreating shyly to grab his mom’s hand. “Thank you.” He clutched the bear to his chest and spoke the words mostly into his mom’s knees, rather than looking directly at David. His mom smiled her thanks at them as she turned to leave and Patrick closed the door behind her.

“Look at you, hero to small boys and teddy bears.” 

He rolled his eyes at his fiance. “You did all the work, he should have hugged you instead.”

Patrick looked at him softly. 

“Maybe, but I think you and Wally needed it more.”


End file.
